Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the natural ability to move objects with one's mind. This ability allows the user to move: small, large, heavy objects, as well as to levitate it or themselves off the ground. With more training and great increase of this power, you can shut windows, close/open doors, turn off lights, and other cool things. This is a useful ability, but it is the hardest kinesis to get good at. How to do telekinesis - Beginning To use it, enter to your subconsious mind in meditation, and change the belief pattern that you are able to do this, or you can see Sublimal Videos. Next, focus on clearing the mind. Then practice concentration on a object by looking, and focusing the mind on it. After that, you can get a small object like pencil or something else, and visualize either with your eyes open or closed. Believe that you and the object are one. When you feel connected to the object, use the subconsious mind to do whatever you want the object to do. How to become one with an object This is a very important part of telekinesis, this is required to learn telekinesis, but it's very difficult to explain. You need to discover the technique that works best for you, but I will put here my technique, I'm still improving it, but I can obtain good reasults. I advise you to open your 3 eye chakra, that help me and sure it will help you too. ' Becoming one with the object - steps:' 1''' - Meditate at least 5 min, if you're a begginer i advice to meditate at least 30 min. '''2 - Open your third eye chakra (optional) 3''' - Visulize a tunnel (not made of bricks or cement, but made of energy energy), imagine that tunnel starting in your eyes, incluiding your forehead (because the 3º eye chakra is there) and ending in the object you want to move. '''4 - Then visualize energy, from your third eye chakra, I advise lots of purple tiny dots, getting out of your third eye chakra and passing thought the tunnel until it arrives at the object. 5''' - When it arrives at the object (the energy) imagine enter the object and merge with the energy of the object, remeber that you're controlling the tiny dots of purple energy. 6 - Now your energy and the energy of the object are just one, and because you're controlling the purple energy you now can control the object energy. '''7 - Last, move the object (energy) with your intent. This technique is pretty cool, but probably you will not have results on the first trys. Keep training, everyday until you get stronger, and be able to easily move the object. This is TomToms SuperSayan technique i hope it works for you as it works for me. How to do telekinesis - Exercices ' All these exercises should be done to ensure the correct and easy learning of te' lekinesis! '''- Psi-Wheel' To do the psi wheel, simply follow the right instructions > Now simply do the becoming one technique and try to move the psi-whell to the left or right and then try to stop it suddenly. ' Levels (always do the becoming one technique)' ' Easy''' - Move the psi-whell with your hands positioned in it while doing a psi ball. ' Medium - '''Try to move it without hands. ' A little bit more Hard '- Put the psi-whell under a glass and then try to move it. That is the best way to be sure it's not he wind or the heat that turns the psi-whell. ' Train a lot this, even the easy level you will not get results on the first trys.' '- The pendulum''' This exercice is very easy, easier than the psi-wheel. For this you need only a pendulum, you cana make one just connecting a string to an object (heavy object). Simply hold the pendulum in your thumb and forfinger and because you're touching the object just imagine a ball of purple psi in your third eye going to your hand and go thought the string until it arrives at the object that is suspended on the string. Then do the 5-7 step of becoming one with the object and simple it will move. Move it to the left, right, then in circles for both sides and when you become very advanced you can try to stop it in one position ( this is not required for pass the next step, because it is very hard). Attention: Make sure you don't move your arm or your hand. Category:Kinesis